


Practice Makes Perfect

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Be More Smut [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Bottom Michael Mell, Boys In Love, Consent, Cuddles, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Ive always wanted to use that tag-, Loud Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Showers, Sorta kinda, Top Jeremy Heere, Unsafe Sex, as per usual, be safe irl kids, breif aftercare, i guess cause they dont know shit, practicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Hmm... I'd request a Percy Jackson fic for the nostalgia but I honestly don't know what to ship (i take suggestions-)Sooooooo-Gimme boyfs smut where they are """""""practicing""""""" having sex when really they both are crushing on each other and are stupid as fuck. At the end of course they will confess their undying love for each other. And bottom michael with a praise kink cuz why not.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Be More Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638673
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchlattGun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchlattGun/gifts).



> AHA! NOW I HAVE AN E X C U S E TO WRITE BOYFS SMUT
> 
> Thank you to @The_One_Generic_Fangirl for the title idea!!
> 
> TW  
> Marijuana. Literally, the boyfs get high and get ideas.

Nothing in the whole entire world of Porn Hub turned Jeremy on more than when Michael got high, and layed his head on Jeremy's lap.

The good thing about that, was that odds are whenever Michael was high, Jeremy usually was too. So he could always blame his blushing - and the occasional boner - on the weed. 

Now, you have to understand that Michael had been pretty silly all day. It was a Saturday, his mom's were out of the house for the entire _week_ on some work trip, and they had been stoned for the past half hour. When they had first gotten high, however, Michael's attitude changed from silly to straight up - well, not **_straight_** up - _sexy._

He had turned over to lay on his stomach about thirty seconds ago, and with the combination of having a front-row veiw of Michael's perfect ass and his head _literally_ buried in his crotch, it was pretty hard not to get a boner. And something told him he wasn't going to be able to blame this one on being high, considering the drug was slowly wearing off. Michael snickered and rolled off of Jeremy.

"Dude, you ever hear of friends having sex with each other for like, practice?" he asked, way louder than he needed to. Jeremy must've been blushing more than anyone had ever blushed before. He could probably beat a world record of some kind with how much blood just rushed to his face. Of course, the rest of his blood ran right "down there".

"W-what the actual _fuck,_ Micah?? T-that was so _random!_ " Jeremy laughed nervously. Michael shook his head.

"Ehhhh, not so sure it was, Jeremy," he said, motioning to the blond boy's now visable bulge. "Besides, man, this is the shit I think 'bout when I'm high, you know that!" Jeremy thought for a moment before replying.

"You aren't high anymore, though, are you?" Jeremy pointed out. "I know I'm not." Michael squirmed on the floor.

"Okay, fine, I'm not high," he admitted. "But you still didn't answer my question. Have you heard of it?" Now it was Jeremy's turn to squirm. 

"Well, y-yeah, I guess so. Why do you ask?" Michael grew quiet, as if he hadn't really planned out what he would say if he got this far. (Jeremy could relate.)

"I was, uh, wondering if you might wanna, like, try that out I guess?" The brunet looked away awkwardly. "Never mind, it was stupid." 

_Fuck,_ Jeremy thought. _No, fuck, this might be my one chance!_

"Uh- n-no, I think it- it wasn't a dumb idea!" Jeremy stammered. "I- assuming that you're like, not high anymore and can give consent, I-I would totally try that. Um- try having sex. Practice sex. With you. Like, right now. Or some other time if you didn't mean right now." Michael's eyes widened.

"Okay," he whispered. "Then, uh, let's do that I guess?" Jeremy shifted awkwardly.

"I really don't know how to start, I've only really watched porn and it kinda just. Happens, in that." Michael hid a giggle. "Hey, you're one to laugh!" Jeremy protested, hiding his own chuckle.

"Okay, okay," Michael held up his hands. "Uh, I guess we'll do like, groud rules and shit first?" Jeremy nodded.

"Alright, shoot." Michael cleared his throat.

"Okay, so, the um- "safe words" are green for 'all good', yellow for 'slow down' or 'stop for a sec', and red for 'holy aiedvnaiea pull the fuck out'." Jeremy choked.

"Pull out?" he squeaked. Michael reddened.

"I mean, yeah, I just assumed that we'd- sorry, we don't have to, I just thought..."

"N-no," Jeremy said, catching his breath. _God_ , they hadn't even started, and he was _already_ panting. "I just- I guess I didn't think it through. I'm pan, and you're gay, so really it wouldn't be a problem for either of us to have dicks up our asses anyways." Both boys avoided eye contact for the next minute of silence. _Great job, Heere, you made it fucking awkward._

"I guess that's the next thing to talk about," Michael coughed. "I dunno about you, but I'm like, a bottom? So..." Jeremy's stomach twisted. He was a switch - as far as he'd figured out so far - but the idea of him topping Michael, pinning him down and fucking him into the bed... was just hot.

"Uh- I'd like to top, yeah. I mean, you know," Michael nodded.

"Okay, so I'll be the one with the dick up my- uh, you know what, let's just-" Michael stumbled forward and caught Jeremy's lips in a messy kiss. Their lips made a wet smacking sound when they pulled back. "Sorry-" Michael began to whisper, but Jeremy cut him off by grabbing his waist and pulling him back against his mouth. He picked the smaller boy up and dropped him on the old couch next to them. The dominant boy placed his hands on either side of Michael and climbed on top of him, his knee right next to the other's crotch.

"Tell me if I need to stop," Jeremy whispered him his ear. "Remember the safe words." Michael mumbled a response and Jeremy kissed him again. _So what if it's practice sex,_ Jeremy thought. _Michael seems to be enjoying it as much as I am. So who knows._

Their sloppy out-of-sync kissing soon gathered a pace and turned into a rather heated make out session. Jeremy could now feel Michael's boner against his leg. Before he knew what was happening, both of their shirts were off and in some corner where they were thrown. Next came the pants. Michael was wearing sweats, but Jeremy was wearing jeans and a raging boner against jeans is hella uncomfortable. So the pants were gone within seconds, and the boys were left with only their boxers. 

"You sure this is okay?" Jeremy asked Michael, hand hovering over the smaller boy's erection. 

"Oh my god, Jeremy, _yes_ it's okay, I'm the one who brought it up!" Michael groaned.

"Okay, okay! I'm just making sure!" he would've laughed if he wasn't so damn turned on by Michael right then. Some seemingly experienced part of him seemed to wake up as he ghosted his fingers over the outline of Michael's tip teasingly while sucking marks into his neck that would only last for a few hours. Michael whimpered softly, and the only thing Jeremy could think in that moment was that he was going to try to give Michael the best sex he could, since it might be the only time he would be able to. So, naturally, when he tugged lightly on the waistline of Michael's boxers for permission to take them off, he had no intention of waiting before touching him. Of course... 

"Can I touch you?" he whispered. Michale nodded eagerly, practically bucking up into him to gain some sort of friction.

 _Now_ he had no itention of waiting. 'Cause consent is fucking _sexy_.

"Mmm," Jeremy hummed, gripping the base of Michael's cock and stroking up softly. He was built fairly differently from Jeremy - although near the same size - he had a few veins that were visible, and was slightly thicker around the base. Jeremy expertly ran his fingers along the veins, causing a shiver from the smaller boy. "So perfect," he praised, not caring in the moment if Michael knew he thought he was sexy as hell. Michael moaned quietly at the praise, and Jeremy tucked that information away for later. He tightened his grip a bit and pulled up swiftly, dipping his thumb in Micah's precum and spreading it around in his tip. The brunet stifled another groan, and Jeremy noticed his quietness.

"C'mon now," he said, "I know from your moms embarrasing stories that you aren't _that_ quiet. You can make some noise for me, baby," he inwardly flinched at his boldness, an apology bubbling in his throat. However, it never had the chance to exit his mouth because Jeremy twisted his wrist (by accident - though he'd never admit that) and Michael moaned loudly. The sound caused Jeremy's dick to twitch in his boxers, which he then realized were still on. He quickly took them off, and stroked himself a few times lazily. 

"Oh- do you, uh, have lube?" Jeremy asked suddenly. Michael flushed and rolled over off the couch to grab the bottle from where it was hidden in a loose ceiling tile. "Ha, nice," Jeremy snorted. Michael rolled his eyes, but quickly got back into position under Jeremy.

"You gonna get back to work, or what?" he whispered hoarsly. Jeremy nodded, and grabbed the lube from him, spreading some in his fingers. 

"So, have you ever, uh..." Michael coughed awkwardly.

"Um, yeah, I've like, my fingers have been up there before, just never. Um. A dick." Jeremy nodded again, not knowing what else to do because _why was the idea of Michael fingering himself so hot?_ Then he remembered that Michael and his fingers were _there_ in front of him and he could easily get a front row view of that. 

"Then why don't you stretch yourself out for me, baby?" he muttered huskily. Michael's eyes widened, but he took the lube and got to work. He slowly pushed one finger into his hole, spreading his legs to give himself a better angle. He shivered at both the coldness of the lube and the pleasure that just one finger already gave him. As soon as the finger was completely inside of his tight hole, Michael began to twist and crook it inside of himself, preparing to add another. Jeremy bit his lip as the boy beneath him added another and began to scissor them, opening himself for him. Then he remembered the brunet's earlier reaction to praise, and tapped back into the side of him that apparently knew how to dirty talk.

"Such a good boy," he purred, "Prepping your tight little ass for my cock," Michael inhaled sharply and added another finger, eagerly twisting them around inside himself. It took only one more minute until Michael was wiggling into a position that gave Jeremy full access to his ass. He placed either leg on one side of the blond so that he was sort-of-straddling the taller boy's legs. 

"C'mon," Michael said, voice crackling from embarrasment, or lust, or both (or maybe just vocal changes and puberty). "I'm all ready, so fucking lube up." Jeremy snapped out of his lustful daze, and lubed up his throbbing cock with the hand that he had covered in lube before he decided that Michael would stretch himself out. He then squirmed a litte, until the the tip of his dick rested just over Michael's hole, smearing the lube and his precome there.

"I don't have any condoms?" Jeremy whispered. Michael shook his head.

"Neither do I, but unless you're scared of me getting pregnant, you better fucking move." Michael's head snapped up a bit, and he peeked one eye open. "And for the record, I'm clean, and I know from those online test I found in your mailbox that you are too." Jeremy blushed like mad, but decided not to press the subject.

"Uh, color?" Jeremy muttered, wondering if he was saying this right. It felt kinda awkward coming from his mouth, but Michael got the point and whispered: "Green," needily. With that, his hesitation dissolved and he pushed slowly in. Michael winced, but it soon turned into a whimper of pleasure. 

"Shit," he sighed, biting his lip. "Ahh, fuck that's fucking good, baby!" the praise began to flow from him as if he had no other words, which, at this point, he did have very few words to describe his current state of mind. Jeremy pushed forward just a little more, then stopped to let Michael adjust. Slowly, Michael relaxed his muscles.

"Jere, you can move," he whispered so softly, it was almost too quiet to hear. Jeremy took a breath in before pulling himself out a little, and then going back in. Out, in. Out a little farther, back in all the way. 

His slow pace continued, until he was pulling out almost completely. By then, Michael's patience had worn thin, and so had his mental filter.

"Fuck, Jeremy, go faster!" He pleaded. Jeremy's face reddened, and he did as he was told, this time pulling completely out and slamming back in, causing Michael to yelp. He paused briefly, worried he'd gone too far, but Michael changed his mind when he shouted:

"God, _shit, right there!"_ A pair of legs wrapped around Jeremy's torso and pushed him back in, hitting right back on the small bundle of nerves. Jeremy had done a lot of research when he first found that he liked Michael, and that included research on this nerve, but he couldn't remember the name of it for the life of him. Needless to say, he continued to smash into the sweet spot with his dick until Michael's hole clenched tightly around him. The shorter boy's mouth moved wordlessly, his pleasure taking over his ability to form actual words. 

" _Shit,_ Jere- I-" he stammered. 

"I know, me too," Jeremy grunted.

"So fucking good for me, Michael!" That was all it took to push Michael over the edge. He came hard, moaning at the way Jeremy's dick twitched inside him before he came, shooting thick ropes of cum into his ass. The boys both sat still for a moment, coming down off their high, before Jeremy realized he was still insde Michael and pulled out. The brunet whimed at the emptyness, and Jeremy glanced down at the mess they'd made.

"Shit, fuck," he gasped, realizing what he'd done. "I'm so sorry, Michael, I should've pulled out, _fuck_." Michael giggled a little bit delirious form his orgasm. 

"'S okay, Jeremy, it was hot," he mumbled, before blushing, surprised at what just came out of his mouth. "Oh! Uh, I mean like, you know, it's fine," Jeremy nodded hesitantly, before heading to the bathroom to get towels. One they had cleaned up the best they could, Michael went to take a quick shower, and Jeremy laid down on his bed, wondering what to do next.

"Heyy," Michael smiled, walking into the bedroom. "Wanna take a nap my dude? Cause I'm fuckin' tired." Jeremy nodded, not thinking, and Michael flopped down on top of him. The taller grunted, and shoved him aside so that they could cuddle in a way that didn't kill Jeremy to death. Why was this wierd? They cuddled all the freakin' time! This should be normal, why isn't this normal? Why was Jeremy getting horny again?! 

"I love you, Micah," Jeremy mumbled slowly. "Like, full homo, if that's uh, cool I guess." Michael couldn't believe his ears.

"Wait, really?" he asked, shifting to look at his face.

"Yeah," 

"Damn it, Jeremy, I was gonna confess first!" Michael complained. "I love you too, you idiot!" Jeremy cackled, kissing the top of his head. 

"Aw, fuck that, I just topped you, I've got the right to confess too!" Michael reddened, and shoved Jeremy. 

"Damn it, Heere, don't go getting me hard again!" he huffed, pretending to be mad. Jeremy smirked, and bit his lip in what he hoped was a seductive way. Apparently it worked, because Michael's teasing expression twitched, and he looked away, fighting to keep a hopeful smile off his face. 

"Round two, then?" the brunett asked.

"Only if it isn't more of that practice bullshit." Jeremy snickered at how red Michael was.

"Well, you know what they say, practice makes perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> welp. that happened. please let me know in the comments if you enjoyed, or just push kudos and i will melt of happyness. either way works XD


End file.
